


the crash and hellaciously sicknasty burn

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, but fuckit its been sitting on my hard drive for a while now, hahaha this is totally not the appropriate time to be posting this pairing, so here have some atmospheric mildly sad teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or, a bird-boy and a god-dog-girl, start to finish)</p>
<p>She holds the world in the palm of her hands, but it isn’t his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the crash and hellaciously sicknasty burn

**Author's Note:**

> man this isn't even my main pairing what am I doing.

She’s sprawled across the couch tossing a couple of planets around carefully, utterly unconscious of the way he can see up her skirt, her thighs enclosed in stripy tights. It’s cute; she’s cute. He doesn’t mean to look, really, but years of strife and surprise smuppets and three months fucking around alone in LOHAC have left him scanning rooms for details and weapons and enemies. He’s not good with downtime, he’ll be the first to admit.

He might not have meant to look, but he keeps watching her, eyes riveted. Her panties have little splotchy bits on them. In every incarnation, he’s got no sense of self preservation.

TG: hey nice undies. what the hell are those dot-things anyway?

Jade sticks her tongue out at him, shifting her skirt with one hand over her knees, planets hovering just above her other palm, the supernatural juggling of a goddess.

GG: they’re atoms!! and wow rude!!! you don’t just ask people about their underwear!!  
TG: why not  
TG: i can’t wear em anymore might as well live vicariously through other peeps  
TG: you with your fancy-pants science panties  
TG: john with whatever he wears  
TG: (bet it’s tighty whities heh)  
TG: covering all your plush rumps   
TG: where are my undies jade  
TG: where’s my butt

It’s not one of his best jokes, but she’s laughing by the end, and he keeps his face blank even though he wants to smile. He likes it when she laughs, even though the planets are vibrating precariously in her hand. He sits down next to her.

TG: yo you might wanna check those planets out  
TG: don’t think they’re supposed to be bouncing around like that  
TG: might make the consorts queasy  
GG: oh, oops!  
GG: gosh this whole spacey thing is a lot of work  
TG: take it from me harley  
TG: the timey thing isn’t much better  
GG: what about the spritey thing?  
TG: nah the spritey thing is awesome  
TG: got all these cool game secrets up in my brain.   
TG: pandoras box all up and opened in here  
TG: i am the singularity it is me  
TG: all of skaias delicious bits of code stuffed into this here bird head  
TG: I mean not that it matters anymore after you dumbfucks broke the system  
TG: the flying thing’s cool too I guess   
GG: the flying thing was the best part!

Sometimes he forgets she was a sprite too. It was only a few hours, after all, on Skaia with everything flaming and meteors falling and the heat of the fire steaming the ectoplasmic sweat off his skin, carapaces scrambling and her hopeless face, staring back at his, oh god oh gog we’re going to die, again.

No, he can’t see why he’d remember she was a sprite. It was just one afternoon, after all.

GG: dave?

He blinks. 

TG: yeah?

She smiles at him, two front teeth sticking out a bit.

GG: nothing! you looked sad for a second! what were you thinking about?  
TG: not much  
TG: just forgot that you were a sprite that’s all.  
GG: it wasn’t for too long, i guess.

She keeps smiling at him and he lifts the side of his lips the tiniest millimeter. Striders never show their feelings.

He looks at her. She keeps looking at him. He looks at her lips and wants to kiss her so badly, Jade with her buckteeth and dog ears and god powers and beautiful beautiful face. 

And well, he does. Moves his face toward hers, and her smile becomes something sweeter as she closes her eyes, and sets her lips against his. This, he is allowed. 

She sighs, a long drawn whistling.

GG: dave..

She says his name. Is it his name? Does he have any right to the name Dave when he’s been spliced together with a dead bird and sword, his genes overwritten, washed out. Does he have any right to be Dave when he’s the orange creamsicle copy of alpha-Dave? 

He wraps one arm around her neck, squeezes her boob with his other hand. Whatever. It’s a question for another time, not for when he’s got his tail wrapped between her legs and his hand tangled up in her hair and another caressing her breast. It’s a question for when her skirt isn’t riding up and when she doesn’t have her hands around his shoulders and her mouth solidly planted on his, lip to lip, tongue against tongue. 

This, at least, is all of it his. Not Dave’s, his.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at kissingyourkismesis.tumblr.com for more homosuck shenanigans <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
